


Hankvin week 2018

by SmileDarlin



Series: D:BH [18]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Android Gavin Reed, Android Hank Anderson, Angst, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Christmas Fluff, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is So Done, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Day Off, Death, Deathfic, Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Domestic, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Drowning, Feelings, Feels, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gavin Reed-centric, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Grief/Mourning, Gun Violence, Hallucinations, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Hank Anderson Swears, Heavy Angst, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Hurt, Hurt Gavin Reed, Hurt No Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Morning Cuddles, Neck Kissing, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Pet Names, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Sad, Sad Ending, Shooting, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Surprise Kissing, Swearing, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsundere Gavin Reed, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Violence, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Water
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDarlin/pseuds/SmileDarlin
Summary: I'm sure you know how these things work. Rating and warnings may change but there won't be non-con.Day 1: Reverse AU (sfw)Day 2: Domestic (sfw)Day 3: At work (NSFW)Day 4: ?Day 5: Sleepy (SFW)Day 6: ?Day 7: ?





	1. Reverse AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is a messy but not as much as it was.

“What's that about?” Gavin teased, smirking to himself and raising one eyebrow. Hank suppressed the urge to roll his eyes.

“It's a screwdriver in my chest, I thought that would be obvious, Gavin” he replied dryly. He tapped his knuckles on Gavin's skull.

“You sure you're still fully functional?” Hank snarked but it had less bite than he expected. Gavin scoffed and batted his hand away but was still smiling.

“Well then if that's how you feel maybe I should go get checked and take this with me” he taunted; pulling out the blue blood sachet he’d brought. The corner of Hank's lip ticked up.

“No I think you'll be fine” he replied, taking the sachet and starting to replenish his thirium levels. 

“You want some help with that?” he asked, gesturing vaguely to the weapon in Hank's chest.

“If you're capable of doing it safely then yes” Hank replied. Gavin hopped off the table and snached the android repair kit off the wall. Gavin slot himself between Hank's thighs so he was level with him as perched on Connor's desk.

“Of course I know what I'm doing, I'm an old model but not that old” he reassured. Gavin removed Hank's jacket and trailed his hand down Hank's chest as he unbutton his shirt, revealing the paler skin on his chest and stomach. If Hank were human he have been embarrassed by Gavin's surveying eyes. They trailed over the tiger stripe stretch marks and the scattered scars that were designed to make Hank seem more human. Gavin's hand rested lightly on Hank's stomach, sending a shiver racing up his spine like electricity. Gavin traced a line along Hank's stomach picking up blood blue on the end of his finger.

PUMP IRREGULARITY DETECTED. 

Hank swiped the pop-up out if his view and swallowed. He leaned forward so he was speaking into Gavin's ear.

“See something you like?” He teased, chuckling to try to play off the sparks that followed Gavin's finger. Gavin went blue as the sky.

“D-don’t oversell y-yourself, o-old man” he stuttered; shoving Hank lightly. He focused on extracting the screwdriver out of Hank's chest so he didn't have to maintain eye contact. 

PUMP IRREGULARITY DETECTED

“Hey if anyone is ‘old’ here it’s the GV200” Hank protested. Gavin scoffed.

“At least I'm not the most advanced android, who still constantly gets…” he paused to carefully tug the weapon out of Hank's chest. 

“Hurt” he chided; waving the screwdriver. Gavin quickly found the small cauterization tool he needed and closed the wound. He placed a bandage over it to ensure no more blue blood leaked. Hank leaned forward.

“Almost like you care about me” He joked. Gavin chuckled and put his forehead against Hank's.

“I know, I'm good at acting aren't I?” Gavin joked. 

“If you're gonna do the married couple shit get the fuck off my desk” Connor complained. He dropped into his chair, making it protest loudly, and sipped his steaming hot coffee. Hank jumped, not having noticed Connor approaching. Gavin groaned, the blush that been receding came back all the way to his ears, and he hid his head in Hank's chest. 

“Fuck you” Gavin mumbled, the sound muffled by Hank's chest. Connor shot them a irritated look and waved his figure between the two of them.

“As long as you two are eye fucking over the bullpen, you're fucking game” he protested. Gavin snapped his head up at that.

“We do n-” he cried indignantly. Hank laughed, cutting Gavin off. He gently laid his hand on Gavin's hip and tapped it.

“Come on, let's stop bothering Connor, I need a new shirt anyway” he offered. Gavin huffed but walked away with Hank.


	2. Day 2: Domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just fluffy af also Gavin is a good cook.

Gavin's off days never seemed to line up with Hank's, so after a long, long day there was nothing better than unlocking the door the smell of dinner floating around house. Hank sighed deeply as a smile crept onto his lips. He closed the door, shaking the snow off his coat outside before he did, and trudged into the kitchen. 

Sumo, who had been shamelessly begging at Gavin's feet, perked up when he heard his Hank's unmistakable, heavy footsteps. He pounced on Hank; tongue lolling out the side of his mouth. No matter how long Hank's day had been Sumo brought a smile to his face without fail. He ruffled the brown fur by Sumo's ears. 

“Hey there boy” he grinned, squinting his eyes shut as Sumo licked his face. Hank fussed him a little more, Sumo padding over to his bed when he realised he wouldn't get anymore fuss from him, before straightening up and placing a kiss on Gavin's cheek. 

“Hello to you to” he mumbled into Gavin's neck, making him squirm a bit and laugh. Hank wrapped his arms around Gavin's waist.

“Long day?” he smiled; craning his neck in an attempt to see Hank. Hank just nodded against Gavin's neck. 

“Food smells good” Hank complimented. Gavin smiled and continued stirring the contents of the pan. 

“Yeah but it's not anything that complicated, even y-” Gavin started but he cut himself off as Hank kissed the back of his neck.

“I love you Gav but you're not trying to teach me to cook again” he muttered. He felt Gavin's laughter vibrate in his throat and shake his body. He turned himself around in Hank's grip so they were face to face. 

“It wasn't that bad” Gavin managed between laughs. Hank glared affectionately at him. 

“It was that bad, we had to throw the pan away because I burned the food so much it stuck” he recalled, unable to stop the chuckles that bubbled to the surface. Gavin grinned.

“Okay so maybe it was but it was fun while it lasted” he defended, dissolving into laughter at the end. Hank smirked and leaned down a little more.

“You sure the cooking was the fun part of that evening?” he teased. Gavin scoffed and wrapped his arms around Hank's neck.

“Am I not allowed to like all of it equally” he whispered; so close to Hank's face he could feel his breath. Hank hummed.

“Of course” he mumbled. Hank kissed Gavin softly but as the kiss moved from chaste his hands moved a little lower. Gavin grinned into the kiss as he gripped Hank's hair. They pulled away reluctantly; gasping to get air. 

Gavin was about to lean in again when the smell of burning started to fill the kitchen. His eyes widened.

“Oh shit!” He swore; breaking away from the embrace to try to save the dinner. He sighed and his head fell. 

“So...umm…take out?” He asked akawardily. Hank laughed.

“That sounds good”


	3. Day 3: At work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slow day at the DPD right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know this is super late but I want to complete Hankvin week and goddamn it I will. Warning for death and violence in this.

Sun streamed through the windows of the DPD, pleasantly warming the building. The low hum of calm conversation and the sharp sounds of keyboards blanketed the department and the aroma of instant coffee drifted aimlessly. 

Gavin groaned; digging the palms of his hands into eyes. He leaned back in his chair making it creak loudly. Richard glanced up for his screen to look at his partner.

“You need a break? I could grab you a coffee.” He offered. Gavin shook his head.

“No, I'll get it myself, I want to stretch my legs. If you see anything on that CTTV call me over” he replied; stretching and strolling over to the break room. 

Tina was laughing with Connor at one of the tables so Gavin decided not to bother them and just went to straight the coffee machine. He was hunched over watching the machine dribble the miracle liquid into his mug as Hank approached. 

“Someone's a ray of sunshine, huh?” he teased. Gavin rolled his eyes.

“Fuck you” he swore but he was smiling. Hank chuckled and lightly leaned on Gavin's shoulder.

“What happened to the pet names?” He asked innocently, placing a hand over his chest in feigned offence, all while grinning like a fucking idiot. Gavin grinned and leaned towards Hank.

“Of course, my mistake. Fuck you, Sweetheart” Gavin corrected sarcastically. He took a sip of coffee to punctate his point. Hank pressed the button on coffee machine for himself. 

“Much better” Hank laughed. He pressed a kiss onto Gavin's forehead and grabbing his coffee before walking away. Gavin smiled to himself. He moved to join Tina who was sitting alone now.

The little ecosystem they'd carved into the city ran like clockwork, the way it always had. Until it didn't. 

Bang, bang, bang, bang. 

The deep ring of gunfire echoed through the DPD already claiming a few unsuspecting victims; painting the walls blue and red. Desks were splattered with bullet holes and tables were overturned as cover. Barked shouting from both sides resonated through the building.

Gavin ducked his head and helped overturned a table alongside Tina. He flicked his head around to see where everyone else was as he drew his gun. Connor was hidden behind the wall separating the cells from the bullpen and Hank was safety tucked behind a desk. Gavin started returning fire as adrenaline pulsed through his body. Bullets whizzed over his head as the choir of death continued to sing; dropping in and out as they reloaded. Groans of pain and hissed breath punctuated the gunshots and the metallic smell of blood invaded the once clear air.

Gavin slammed his back into the table as a bullet grazed his cheek. He wiped the pooling blood onto his sleeve. His hands had already started to shake as he struggled with his reload.

“Fuck!” He exclaimed under his breath. Tina flicked her gaze to Gavin.

“Here” she replied, helping him to get the bullets in. Gavin flashed a her a smile before returning to the battle.

The next time he hid to reload he glanced back over to Hank as he grit his teeth and landed three good shots. Gavin smiled, Hank was always a great fucking shot, and caught his eyes for a second. Hank offered a reassuring smile before his eyebrows drew together again. 

Gavin looked away again to find a target when a distinct voice cried out. He whipped his head around to see Hank slid down his cover with a Hank pressed hard against his chest. His face had already gone paler and his eyebrows drew together when he drew his hand back it was painted crimson. Hank caught his partner looking at him; smiling weakly. 

“I love you.” Gavin didn't hear the whisper, the thunder of bullets made sure of that, but he'd heard the words enough to know exactly how Hank sounded when he said them. Whether it was a sleepy greeting when he had just woken up or at the end of a teasing comment. Now, it felt too…

Final.

He moved rush to Hank but a strong grip on his shoulder and arm stopped him. Anger boiled under his skin as he snapped his head around to glare at the person stopping him. Tina held a strong gaze that would have turned most to stone. Not Gavin.

“Let me go!” he demanded, returning her glare. He tried to tug his arm back but she was stronger than she looked and it didn't budge.

“No, you run into the line of fire you're dead!” She reasoned. Gavin looked frantically at Hank who was gritting his teeth. 

“I have to get to him” Gavin insisted; jerking his arm away like Tina's grip burned. She locked him arms behind his back.

“I can't let you go and Hank would do the same” she insisted. Gavin let out a string of choice expletives but Tina's grip didn't soften. He watched the light trickle from Hank's ocean eyes. The world blurred as the tears spilled over and Gavin's head fell. His quiet sobs made Tina grit her teeth and advert her eyes.

As the last adversary fell a silence coated the DPD. People peeped over their cover like meerkats and stood reluctantly. Tina released her grip on Gavin silently. Everyone seemed scared to break the quiet that hung over them like if they did the dead would rise to fight again. Not Gavin.

“Hank!” He yelled; stumbling over the first few steps of his sprint. He carefully cupped Hank's face, striking blue eyes closed for good and lips in a soft line, and he knew...he knew Hank was... gone. His breath came out ragged and his tears landed on Hank's pale face; mixing with the sweat that was already there.

“Hank...n-no...p-please!” Gavin begged as if it would restart his heart. He let his head fall on to Hank's chest as his breath came out ragged. A tender hand was laid on his shoulder and he jerked away from it. Richard gently frowned and his eyebrows unturned in hurt. Connor placed a reassuring hand on Richard's shoulder, the skin peeling off it. Rich still looked at Gavin like he was a hurt child, a sad smile and sadder eyes. Connor too. They all were. Everyone knew how much Hank mattered to Gavin.

He didn't want to be here now. He couldn't. He wouldn't. Despite the protests of the people -friends!- around him, he stumbled out the door and he didn't stop until he could open the door to his apartment with shaking hands. Until he could slide down to the door to sob into the pillows that still smelled like Hank. Still smelled like home.


	4. Day 5: Sleepy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite officers get the rest they deserve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shhh I know it's late as hell and I haven't finished day four yet but shh and enjoy me uploading two things in one day.

The sun intruded into the bedroom through a crack in the curtains. Gavin groaned as it lulled him awake. He curled further into the warmth of his partner's chest. Hank chuckled softly and drew his fingers through Gavin's messy brown hair.

“Too early” Gavin mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut in protest. He felt the chest he was half splayed across bounce up and down. 

“It's nearly twelve” Hank smiled. 

“You heard me” Gavin yawned back with a sleepy smirk. He looked up at Hank with half lidded eyes before rubbing the sleep from the corners. Hank laughed and patted Gavin's shoulders. 

“Well, I need to get up an-” he began, sitting up before Gavin interrupted him by straddling his lap and laying over Hank's chest again. Really if Hank wanted to get up he could lift Gavin off him but instead he let his arms fall beside his head with a chuckle. 

“No” Gavin ordered into Hank's neck, his scruff almost soft against Hank's skin. He just smiled in return and enveloped Gavin in his arms. 

“Okay” he relented tenderly. The quiet settled again and the sun warmed the couple. 

Then foreign cold seeped under his skin; sending shivers storming down his spine. The once intrusive sun hid itself away so the inky blackness could creep in. Gavin opened his eyes and studied the room with wide eyes. He felt wetness underneath him and gawked as Hank’s sunshine smile melted into icy water. The water didn't stop. Gavin scrambled away but the maker of his demise was rising fast. Things blurred. He was cold. The water soaked him to the bone. His throat started to close up as the water reached his shoulders. He gasped and choked as it force itself into Gavin's lungs.

He woke up with a jolt. His heart beat out his chest and his hair was damp with sweat. He raised a shaking hand to wipe his forehead. 

He was okay. He was fine. He was fine! 

Tears spilled over and he curled in on himself; making himself smaller than he already was. The bed was cold and darkness was his only comfort. He shook; praying for just the ghosting touch of comfort but... he knew there was none. 

He was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry.


End file.
